It is frequently the case that a transmission that is employed in the drive train of a vehicle has planetary gear sets that can be connected to each other by shifting elements, for example clutches, in order to realize different transmission ratio relationships between a drive shaft of the transmission and an output shaft of the transmission. The transmission includes a predefined number of stepped gears. Typically, a starting element (which can be, for example, a hydrodynamic or electrodynamic starting element) can be coupled to the planetary gear sets.
Various transmissions with an electric motor are known from the state of the art, with which the electric motor can be connected to an output shaft of the transmission, either directly or through a planetary gear set, with a fixed transmission ratio and/or by a shifting element. Such transmissions feature different transmission schemes and shifting matrices along with a different number of possible shiftable gears. Frequently, however, the transmissions are not designed for efficiency in terms of installation space and construction costs, but, by the transmission schemes, only specify a schematic arrangement that leaves opens the exact arrangement of the transmission elements in space and relative to each other.